A Dream
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: sara is having dreams that she cant explain. and then one day at work it cathes up with her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:: Don't own anything!

  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  
  


Sara is pushed into her bed by a pair of muscular arms.

  
  
  


'What are you doing to me?' Sara command to the man in black.

  
  
  


He came down and started kissing her, 'Whatever I want.'

  
  
  


Sara screamed a woke back to her room.

  
  
  


'Holy shit.' Sara sat up in her bed and started mumbling to herself. Deciding that this is the seventh night or rather late morning that this is happening. Ever since the explosion of the lab, she's been having that dream. Not knowing what it means, not being able to do anything except if she doesn't want to see it she must not sleep. That's what she has been doing a lot lately, surviving only on coffee, to make her stay awake at work.

  
  
  


Sara threw herself into the shower welcoming the hot water on her skin. Then looked over at her watch and decided getting to work an hour early isn's a bad thing. Sara drove off to work in her black Tahoe, forgetting her earlier dream.


	2. A Fight

Nick walked into the break room expecting to find that no one would be there, but instead there was Sara sleeping on the couch. He went over to her and brushed a strain of hair behind her ear. Sara opened her eyes and saw, Nick staring down at her.

  


'Oh Hi Nick, what are you doing her so early?' She asked sitting up.

  


'I was about to ask you the same thing.' Nick said sightly laughing. 

  


'I was just bored out of my mind at my place, so I decided on just coming over to the lab early.' Sara explained. 'What about you?'

  


'Just felt like it really.' Nick sat closer to Sara. 'So why were you sleeping on the couch?'

  


'I was not sleeping.'

  


'Sure looked like it to me.' Nick grinned.

  


'I was not!' Sara playfully hit Nick on the arm.

  


'Ouch, that hurt.' Nick punch her back.

  


Sara looked at him open mouthed, 'Your not suppose to hit girls.' 

  


'I'm sorry, but you hit me first. What was I suppose to do? Just let you continue hitting me?'

  


'I don't know.' Sara inched closer to him.

  


'How about this.' Nick started tickling her. Sara started squirming around tickling him back. They fought there way off of the couch and ended up on the floor with a tickling fight.

  


'That's not fair your bigger then me.' Sara said to Nick as he was over her.

  


'I don't play by the rules.'

  


Sara snaked her arms around him, 'Neither do I.' They were centimeters apart, Sara was about to have Nick Stokes lips onto hers.

  


'Am I interrupting anything?' Greg said leaning against the door. Nick got up, brushed himself off and answered quickly.

  


'No.'

  


Sara sat up against the couch, Nick was still standing. 'Didn't look like anything. Looked like you were about to-' Greg started.

  


'Can it Greg.' Sara said warningly.

  


'Sure.' Greg said sarcastically as he made a new pot of coffee.

  


There was silence in the room now, the only sound was coming f rom the coffee machine with the smell of fresh coffee filling the air. Sara and Nick trying not to make eye contact with each other. Greg was reading the newspaper. That was the scene when Catherine showed up.

  


'Hey kids, what are you all doing?' She asked leaning up against the wall.

  


'Waiting for this coffee to be finished brewing so I can drink it.' Sara said to her.

  


Catherine laughed, 'You shouldn't drink to much coffee.'

  


'It's to late for that.' Sara said going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup, then sitting back down on the floor. 

  


Warrick came into the room. 'Thought I smelled coffee.' He grabbed a cup.

  


Catherine mumbled, 'Coffee freaks.' 

  


'Hey your just jealous Catherine.' Warrick said smiling as he handed her a cup.

  


'Yup that's it you caught, me!' She threw her hands up in the air.

  


Grissom walked in.

  


'Good your all here, and-' He looked at Sara on the ground, 'Sara why are you sitting on the floor?'

  


'I fell off the couch.' She shrugged.

  


'OK, well ummmm, Sara you, Nick and Warrick are going to be working on the DB found at the Kindles house. Catherine you and I get to go over to lake Mead.' Everyone went to there own Tahoe and drove off to there crime scene.

  
  
  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  


hey I know I have sum errors but you'll just have to pick up your recent copy of 'River to English Dictionary' at your local bookstore or something. 

  



	3. A Date?

Sara, Nick, and Warrick each got to the crime scene. Nick and Sara were collecting evidence and taking pictures while Warrick was questioning the girls mother. The DB was a nineteen year old girl named Francesca Kindles, bullet wound to the head. She was found on her bed with a stuffed animal covering her face and the radio on with the Charlotte by Kittie.

  


'This room is covered with fibers and footprints.' Nick said bagging another hair.

  


'Yeah, but it's from all different people, she must have had a party or something.' Sara said as she took pictures of the open window with blood on it.

  


'Yeah.' Nick said sighing. They have been trying to get a conversation going but for some reason it just wasn't working. 'You gone to a party lately?'

  


'No, have you?' Sara swapped the blood from the window.

  


'Not lately. Been at work to much.'

  


'Me to, but it's something to do.'

  


There was another awkward silence in the room. Nick stopped what he was doing and crept over to Sara. 'Go out with me tomorrow night?'

  


'OK.' Sara turned around and looked up at him.

  


'OK?' 

  


'Yes.' Sara said turning slightly pink. Nick snaked his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

  


'We shouldn't on company time, Sara.'

  


'I know.' From being apart inches became nothing, there tongues dancing in each of there mouths, forgetting that they were at a crime seance with a dead girl watching them. Electricity flows threw each of them, Nick's hand caressing Sara's side and Sara's hands cupping his face. They both gasped for air, both realizing what they just did and how much trouble they could have gotten into if they were caught.

  


'Wow.' Was all that Nick could say.

  


'Nick!' She playfully hit him.

  


'Let's not have another tickling fight Sidle.'

  


Sara swiped away her lipstick off Nick's lips, 'That wasn't my fault.'

  
  


'Of coarse. Now you will just have to keep your hands off of me for the rest of the night.' Nick said putting his hands around Sara.

  


'Speak for yourself.' Sara said swatting away his hands and went back to her kit.

  


Warrick came into the room, 'You guys find anything?'

  


'Yeah, we found lots of hair samples and some blood on the window. Going to take it down to Greg right now.'

  


'OK, I'll see you two back at the lab, I'm going to talk to the sister.' Warrick left the room. Nick and Sara walked out back to there Tahoe's and drove off to the lab there separate ways.


	4. Crashing Down

Sara sat in her Tahoe with the music blaring threw her thoughts. *Flirting with Nick, kissing Nick, and a date with Nick all in one day. Something must be going right today, nothing is going to stop me from enjoying the rest of the day even if I am at work. With Nick.* The last part of her thought crept a smile up to her face. *With Nick*

  


+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  


Nick was in his Tahoe on his way back to the lab to see Greg about his lab report, and to see Sara again. He over came his nerve to ask her out for dinner, not even meaning to say it. It just slipped, but even that she accepted. Something that he was not debating on. *She said yes, she said yes, she said yes.* Was singing threw his mind.

  


Nick and Sara arrived at the lab and gave the DNA results to Greg and waited for there answers. They went back to the break room and sat down, sipping there coffee.

  


'So where are you going to take me?' Sara asked him.

  


'A surprise, we better go ask Grissom for the night off after shift.'

  


'Yeah, that would be good, us two just not showing up for work without telling any one.' 

  


'That would raise some eyebrows.'

  


Sara laughed 'Yeah.' She then put her head onto Nick's shoulder and relaxed. Nick started stroking Sara's hair, then was interrupted by a cough at the door.

  


'Got your results.' Greg said leaving the room. Sara and Nick got up and left the room following Greg. Greg wheeled around in his chair with the report, and gave it to them. 'See that you two were getting cozy again. Better me find you then Grissom.'

  


'Shut it Greg.' Sara told him as she looked down at the paper with Nick. Standing close together, closer then necessary both looking at the paper. 

  


'Looks like she did have a party at her house, five people not including herself were in the room. We better get DNA samples from the mother, father and sister so we can rule that out.'

  


'OK, lets go and tell Warrick.' Sara said looking up from the paper.

  


'Yeah.' Nick looked up at Sara and was still both holding onto the paper. 

  


'So you two better start walking if your going to tell him.' Greg said putting on his music.

catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drive me  
into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
if I will it all away  
don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
god knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

  


Sara and Nick walked out of the room and stood in the hall, as Nick called Warrick.

  


'Warrick *pause* Yeah we got the results back and there is five other people's DNA in the room not including the vic's. *pause* That's what we were just going to do. *pause* ok we'll meet you back here afterwards.*pause* bye.'Nick closed his phone. 'You and me are going to go get the family's DNA and we're going to meet Warrick here afterwards. Is that ok?'

  


'Yeah.' They walked out to the parking lot, 'Drive me there?'

  


'Of course.' Nick opened the passenger side of the door for Sara to get in, then went to the other side and started the car up.

  


Nick drove up to the Kindles house and got the DNA samples from the three people without any hesitation. They were both back into Nick's Tahoe driving back to the lab.

  


'Did you really do that?!' Sara said to Nick.

  


'Yup, I put the green dye into my sisters shampoo, took her a while to figure out why the water was green.' Nick chuckled.

  


'And how old were you when this happened?'

  


'Like eight years old I think. Man did I get in trouble.'

  


'Yeah I bet you did.' Sara laughed, Nick put his hand over hers. They smiled at each other.

I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know  
that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be  
blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
if I will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
god knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

  
  
  


The car behind them struck the rear end of Nick's Tahoe and sent the Tahoe spinning into a ditch on the side of the rode inches from a ending up into the creek.

  


Nick's head was bleeding from a big gash on his head and his leg as well as Sara's were stuck underneath the dashboard. Nick winced over at Sara in pain as he watched her arms be pinned by the door.

  


'Nick?' Sara asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

  


'I'm here.'

  


'Stay with me.' Sara's eye started to droop.

  


'I'm here, stay with me now Sara. Keep your eyes open.' Nick reached over and caressed her face.

  


fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear  
she beckons me  
shall I give in  
upon my end shall I begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end  



	5. River

Grissom's cell phone went off while he was feeding one of his bugs. 'How is it now?' He picked up his cell phone, 'Grissom.'

  


'Is this Mr. Grissom?' Asked a young female on the other line.

  


'Yes, who is this?' 

  


'I'm with St. Peter's hospital and there has been an accident with Sara Sidle and Nicholas Stokes. They have been into a car accident and we would like for you to come over and see them.'

  


Grissom dropped his bug food onto the floor, 'I'll be right there.' He hung up his cell phone. And went in search of Catherine, Warrick, and Greg. He started walking over to the lab to see Greg when he smelled coffee coming from the break room. He entered the room and saw the three sitting down drinking some of Greg's world famous coffee.

  


'He Gris, what's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost.' Catherine said from the couch.

  


'Nick and Sara have been in a car accident, the hospital just called me.' The three stopped and looked at him. 'They want for me to go over, and I figured that you three would like to know.' Grissom walked out of the room to his Tahoe and the three followed him to the hospital.

  


They all walked up to the reception and Grissom did all the talking, 'We're here for Sara Sidle and Nicholas Stokes.'

  


'Family from these two people are the only ones to be notified.' Said the sixty-five year old female receptionist who's name take read Belinda.

  


'You people just called me, to come over.' Grissom said evilly.

  


'Fine, but not those three.' Referring to Greg, Warrick and Catherine.

  


'But I'm her sister.' Catherine told her biting down on her bottom lip.

  


'Yeah, and I'm her cousins fiancee.' Warrick said.

  


'I'm the family dog.' Greg said looking stupid.

  


'Ok.' Said Belinda looking over at the charts, 'Well lets see, Mr. Stokes has had 15 stitches on his head and has both wrists sprained and sever bruising on his legs. He's lost lots of blood though from the cut on his head. Now Ms. Sidle has a broken leg, three ribs cracked and bruising on her head, which has caused her to go into a coma. That's all I know.' Belinda went back to her computer.

  


'Can we see them?' Greg asked.

  


'No, now go sit down.' 

  


They went and did as they were told and sat down in the white room, not saying anything.

  


'Now what do we do?' Catherine said taking a seat next to Grissom.

  


'Wait that's all we can do.' Grissom sighed.

  


'You told them you were the family dog?' Warrick asked Greg.

  


'They bought it.' He shrugged.

  
  


Meanwhile In Sara's Head . . . .

  


Sara was sitting in a lolly pop tree.

  


'Where am I?' She looked around and saw the world with purple sky's, paper flowers, lolly pop trees, and orange grass.

  


'Your in a coma, duh.' Said a person who appeared floating in mid air. She had dark black feathery wings and was wearing a pair of black flare jeans with a ripped, black tang top. Hr skin was pale white with amethyst eyes and thick black eyeliner covering her eyes.

  


'Is this wear everyone goes when there in a coma?' Sara said jumping down from the tree.

  


'No, some people go the beach. But instead you wanted to go here, don't know why though.'

  


'What's your name?'

  


'River, but names aren't very important. You shouldn't be here you know, go back.'

  


'That would be great if I knew where her was and how to get back.' Sara said leaning against the tree. 'Besides what are you doing here?'

  


'I'm your conscious, I'm suppose to follow you around!'

  


'I'm sorry but your not exactly what I thought my conscious would look like.'

  


'Sure blame me, for the way I look. It's not like you listen to me anyways, I told you to have ravishing sex with Nick in front of the dead girl , but did you listen to me no.'

  


'It was a crime scene! Besides Nick would never-'

  


'Yeah, sure hunny anyways I was talking to Nick's conscious, what a hunk he is may I add, and he said that Nick likes you.'

  


'Why were you talking to Nick's conscious in the first place?' Sara demanded.

  


'I told you, he's a hottie. Well you should wake up and go see Nick, he's worried sick over you.'

  


'Tell me how to leave and I'll leave then.'

  


'I don't know how to leave. What do I look like the tooth fairy! I don't know.' River stormed.

  


'What does the tooth fairy have to do with me getting back?'

  


'I don't know, why do you ask me such stupid questions!!'

  


'I'm sorry.' Sara looked around and saw an exit sign, then started walking towards it.

  


'Don't go over there you stupid head! Don't you want to see Nick?' River flew in front of her.

  


'Yes, that's why I'm walking there, to see him.'

  


'Use the other door, that one you walk threw and you'll die! Use the sign that flashes back to Enter.'

  


'I thought you weren't the tooth fairy?' Sara scratched her head.

  


'I'M NOT! Now go your making me look bad.' River said fluffing out her long black hair.

  


'In front of who?' I said looking around for some one else.

  


'Myself. Ok now, go see Nick, your starting to annoy me again.' River said flying off to the top of a tree then started to lick it.

  


Sara shrugged then walked in the other direction to find the sign. After walking around a lot following the paper flowers. Then she saw it, a yellow sign flashing that said Enter with River leaning against it.

  


'Took you long enough.' She said filing her nails.

  


'I'm sorry but I don't have wings it takes awhile'

  


'Not my fault you don't either, but now go. Nick is starting to freak out that your not back yet.'

  


'Ok.' I took a deep breath then walked threw the door.

  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
  


sry that I lfet ya hangin again. O! Last chapter the song was Whisper by Evanescence.


	6. Morphine

Nick was laying across from Sara at the other end of the room, watching her. *It's all my fault, it's all my fault that Sara is like this. I shouldn't have been flirting my ass off, I should have been driving. Shit.* The doctors left the room and only Nick and Sara were in the room. Nick got up off his bed and went over and knelt down next to Sara.

  


'Come on Sara, you can't leave me now we still have to go out to dinner tomorrow night. You said that you would go with me.' A silent dinner ran down Nick's face which he left all and ran down onto Sara's cheek. He kissed the tear.

  


'Nick?'Sara's eye fluttered open.

  


'Sara, I'm so sorry. Do you feel ok?' 

  


'We still going out tomorrow night?' Sara smiled.

  


'Sure.' Nick bent over and kissed her on the lips, 'Are you feeling ok?'

  


'My leg feels funny.' Sara tried to move her toes around.

  


'Yeah, well you broke it, and you have a couple cracked ribs.' Sara noticed the bandages on his wrists.

  


'What happened?'

  


'I sprained both my wrists and got 15 stitches in my head, no big deal.' Nick pointed to his forehead.

  


'Ouch, I'm sorry.'

  


'No I'm the one who should be sorry Sara. I put you here.'

  


'No you didn't Nick, stop blaming yourself.' Sara tried to sit up but couldn't because of a sharp pain from her ribs.

  


'Shhh, baby don't do that it will only make things worse.'

  


'MR. STOKES! What are you doing go sit back in your bed, and leave Ms. Sidle alo- Ms. Sidle your awake too!' Exclaimed one of the nurses.

  


'Yeah, I went threw the Enter sign.' Sara said smiling.

  


'I'm sure you did.'

  
  


Back In The Waiting Room . . . 

  
  


Catherine's head was on Grissom's shoulder sleeping. Greg was curled up in a ball sleeping in a awkward position in the chair. Warrick was pacing. A doctor came into the room and called over for Grissom, but decided it was best to go over to him.

  


'Mr. Grissom?' Asked the male doctor who looked about in his late forties.

  


'Yes.'

  


'Ms. Sidle was woke up, and Mr. Stokes can leave now if he wishes.'

  


'Hows Sara doing?'

  


'She's fine, a bit in pain from her leg but other wise she's fine.'

  


'Can we them now?' Warrick came over and stood next to the doctor.

  


He nodded, 'Room C202. They are both in there. The doctor left, Warrick went over and woke up Greg and Grissom woke up Catherine.

  


'Cath, Cath, wake up we can go see Sara and Nick now.' Grissom gently shook her.

  


'Not now, you can have pan cakes in 15 minutes Lindsey.' Catherine mumbled.

  


'Cath it's me Gil, your boss. But could I really have pancakes?' Grissom joked.

  


'Gil?! Sorry thought you were Lindsey.' Catherine sat up ad rubbed her eyes open.

  


'What about my pancakes?'

  


'Screw your pancakes, what do you want?'

  


'The doctor just came and said that we could go and see Nick and Sara.'

  


'But isn't Sara in a-'

  


'She woke from her coma and she's fine.'

  


'Oh.' Catherine and Grissom got up, then went over to Warrick who was getting the 'family dog.'

  


'Hey look the love birds got up.' Greg said.

  


'Hey Cath was the only one sleeping Greg. Let's go.' They walked into room C202 where they saw Nick sitting in a chair next to Sara's bed. Sara was laughing at something. Her face was bruised black and blue and Nick had stitches across his forehead.

  


Warrick coughed and the two looked at them, 'Hey guys.' Sara smiled weakly at them.

  


'Hey Sara, hey Nick you two ok?' Catherine said sitting on the edge of Sara's bed.

  


'I've been better.' Sara turned to Nick, 'What about you sweetie?'

  


'Heck this is nothing, doesn't hurt that much.' Nick whispers into Catherine's ear, 'She's on a lot of morphine don't listen to what she says much.'

  


'The doctor said that you could go home tonight Nick, you can't drive for a couple of days though.' Grissom told him.

  


'Alright.'

  


'What about me?' Sara asked.

  


'Your not going anywhere's fast kido.' Warrick said to her sitting on Nick's empty bed.

  


'Why not Warrick? I'm fine.'

  


'You just came out of a coma Sara, not for a couple of days until you can get back home. Even then you'll not be in work for a while.'

  


'I wasn't in a coma, I was talking to River.' Everyone looked at Sara funny, 'What? I did.'

  


'Ok everyone out, Mr. Stokes you can leave now. Everyone out of this room, Ms. Sidle needs her rest.' Said the nurse. Everyone got up and left the room, leaving Sara alone with the nurse.


	7. Spegetti

A/N Nick's conscious or anyone else conscious is going to be idolized.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sara was sleeping in her hospital bed. Nick bent over and kissed her then left for Warrick's Tahoe. They drove in silence to Nick's house where Warrick dropped him off.

  


'Hey thanks man.' Nick said getting out of the car.

  


'No problem, call me if you need anything.' 

  


'OK bye.' Nick shut the door.

  


'Bye.' Warrick drove off and Nick went into his apartment.

  
  
  


Next Day . . . 

  
  
  


Nick fumbled with his shirt as he sat on his bed. *Going to have to call Warrick to give me a ride, to go over and see Sara. Hope he doesn't mind, it's not like I can't drive. One because I sprained my both my wrists, second I trashed my car.* Nick found his phone and punched in Warrick's number.

  


'Brown.' Said a tired voice over the phone line.

  


'War did I wake you up?'

  


'I'm going to wake up anyways. What's going on?'

  


'Think you could drive me over to the hospital to see Sara?'

  


'Yeah, sure I'll pick you up in like half an hour. Ok?'

  


'That's fine, see you then.'

  


'Bye.' Nick hung up his phone and looked up at the ceiling.

  


_'Boo!'___

  


'Ahhh you scared me.' Nick said sarcastically.

  


_'Oh, sorry, my fault.'_

  


'That's ok, what do you want to tell me?'

  


_'Well first you should stay the day with Sara at the hospital, give her some flowers. Make her feel better you know.'_

  


'I'm not stupid.'

  


_'Never said that you were. Also bring up the thing about her not staying by herself at her house. Invite her over to stay with you. You two will be getting a lot closer.'_

  


'I've thought about that, you really think it will be a good idea though? What if she'd rather stay with Catherine?'

  


_'That's why you have to ask first buddy. And remember to kiss her when you come in and-'_

  


'When I leave, I know. You're my conscious, I know what your going to say.'

  


_'That's what they all say. Anyways I have a date with River, so ummmm think you could get there any faster?'_

  


'Warrick's driving me there, we'll get there when we get there. And since when do you date Sara's conscious?'

  


_'When are you going to date Sara, buck-o? I had an instinct to go out with River three years ago and I went with it. Now just go with yours.'_

  


'Yeah, yeah.' Nick heard a knock at the door and went to it and saw Warrick standing there.

'Hey War.'

  


'Nick were you just talking to yourself?'

  


'No, I'm not crazy War.' Nick told him.

  


'Sure seems like you are sometimes, but whatever. Ready to leave?'

  


'Yeah.' Nick shut the door behind him and went into Warrick's Tahoe. They drove to the hospital.

  


'I'm going to come by later I have some thing to do. Call me if you want me to pick you up.' Warrick said letting out by the front door.

  


'OK thanks again War.'

  


'I've said it's no problem.' He laughed.

  


Nick turned and went into the hospital. He went into the gift shop and picked out a dozen roses then went to see Sara. There was Sara staring at the white wall being bored out of her mind. *White walls, white walls, white walls. Don't they have any other colored walls?*

  


'Sara?' Nick came further into the room.

  


'Oh hey Nick.' Sara took her eyes off the wall and looked from Nick's face to the dozen red roses in his hand.

  


'I've got you some flowers for you.' Nick walked over to the bed and sat down next to her bed.

  


'I see that, thank you.' Sara smiled.

  


Nick put the flowers on the night stand next to her, 'Your welcome. So how do you feel.'

  


'I am so bored Nick, there's nothing even interesting to look at except for these stupid white walls. White walls, white walls, ewww. When I get home I'm going to repaint my apartment and make all the walls yellow or something, no more white walls.'

  


'That bad huh.'

  


'You have no idea. So when do you get to go back to work?'

  


'Well in a two days I can get these stupid things off my arms, but Gris won't let me back until sometime next week. So I get to come and see you.'

  


'That's really sweet of you, but you don't have to.'

  


'I want to.' Nick smiled at her.

  


'Ms. Sidle it's lunch time.' A nurse came in with a tray of food that looked overcooked and cold, mac n' cheese.

  


'Yummy.' Sara said with a disgusting look on her face.

  


The nurse place the tray in front of her then left the room.

  


''I'm not touching that.' Sara said pushing it away from her, 'Throw it away for me please Nick.'

  


Don't be scared  


  


'Ok, where?' Nick looked around the room.

  


'Anywhere.' Nick took the tray to the bathroom and scraped it in the toilet and flushed it.

  


'You know your going to have to eat sometime Sar.'

  


'I'm not eating that, you have to be kidding me.'

  


Nick looked into Sara's eyes, 'I still owe you dinner, how about I bring you spaghetti over her tonight and we can have it together. Won't be very romantic but-'

  


'Screw romance Nick, as long as you don't get from here and it's not meat, I'll eat it.'

  


Nick laughed, 'Ok.' Nick bent over and kissed Sara, long and passion rammed threw the kiss.

They backed off both just looking at each other, 'Do you know hen your going to get out of here?'

  


'No, not yet. They haven't told me anything.'

  
  
  


'Oh'

  
  
  


A Couple Hours Later . . .

  
  
  


A doctor with a rather large nose came into the room , 'So how are you doing Ms. Sidle.'

  


'When am I going to get out of her Doc?'

  


'Maybe mid next week, if you continue to progress. And even then you will need someone to look after you for a while.'

  


'Mid next week, do you have any idea how long that is?' Sara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

  


'Four maybe five days.'

  


'Great, thanks just want to make sure that you could count.' Sara told him.

  


'Is she always like this?' The doctor asked me.

  


'Only when she gets bored.'

  


'Oh.' The doctor turned to Sara, 'I'll be back later.' The doctor left.

  


'Five days of nothing to do, sounds like fun.' Sara said sarcastically.

  


'When you get out of here the doctor said that you'll have to stay with someone for awhile.' Nick leaned in closer to her, 'Want to stay with me maybe? Or you could go with Catherine if you would prefer to stay with another woman.'

  


'I'd love to stay with you Nick. That's so nice of you.' She smiled, 'Come here.' Sara kissed him.

  


Nick pulled back, 'I better get going if you want for me to bring you some spaghetti.' 

'Mmmm.' Sara kissed him again, 'Can it be angel hair spaghetti?'

  


Nick laughed, 'Angel hair for an angel.' Nick kissed her, then left threw the door and called Warrick to come and pick him up.

  


_'Good boy you listened to me.'_

  



	8. The Date

Nick was at his apartment singing Whip It song bySR-71.

  


Wanna see you with it  
Sho?could treat you right  
Give me just a minute  
Of your time tonight  
We both are here to have the fun  
So let it whip

We'll get into groovin'be your joker man  
We both are here to have the fun  
So let it whip  


Spaghetti sauce simmering over the stove and bread warming in the oven. Nick was wearing a funny white sprain over him self with a bread stick as a micro phone while making the finishing touches as he put the spaghetti into a bowl.

So let it whip  
(let's whip it baby)  
Child  
(let's whip it right)  
Get a grip  
(let's whip it baby, whip it all night)  
Well, what's your trip  
(oh no)  
Child  
C'mon let it whip  
(C'mon whip)  
(C'mon whip)  


Nick got onto the phone with Catherine.

  


'Willows.'

  


'Hey Cath, could you do me a favor?'

  


'Yeah sure, Nick what's up?'

  


'Drive me over to see Sara and taste my angel hair spaghetti, please.' Nick crossed his fingers.

  


'Oooo. Nicky made Sara dinner, that's to cute.'

  


Nick blushed threw the phone, 'So will you?'

  
  
  


'Of coarse I will. I'll pick you up in a bit.' Catherine laughed over the phone.

  


'OK, bye Cath.' Nick hung up his phone, taking off his apron then putting everything back into it's proper place. *Hope Sara likes apple juice, that's all I really have to drink besides water*

  


_'Put some vodka in the apple juice, she'll never know.'_

  


'Ok first of all Sara's in the freakin hospital! Second who spikes there apple juice?'

  


_'I do.'_

  


'Why?' Nick shook his head and went to the door, he heard Catherine at the door. 'Hey Cath.'

  


'Hi, so your making Sara dinner?' She raised her eyebrow.

  


'We were going to get tonight off and go out but with the accident and all. She still wants to go out even if it's in he hospital. Something about nasty food.'

  


'Yeah, hospital food can get pretty nasty. So you wanted me to try your sauce?'

  


'Yeah, tell me if it's good. Haven't made this for a while.' Nick went into his kitchen, Catherine followed. Nick took out a spoon from the drawer and opened the pot with the extra sauce was in. 'Here.' 

  


Catherine took the spoon and tasted it, 'Yummy, Nick I never knew that you could cook. Yeah well living with a house hold of girls you pick up some things.'

  


'So one of your sisters taught you this?'

  


'No, my mom did.' Nick looked down.

  


'Oh,' Catherine took some more, 'This is really good.'

  


'Thanks, so umm you going to drive me there or not?'

  


'Anxious to get there huh cowboy.'

  


'A bit.' Nick followed Catherine outside into her Tahoe. The drive to the hospital was quiet but Catherine could tell how nervous he was.

  


'Nick, calm down your fine. It's a hospital of pete's sake anything would be better what they give you. Just be yourself.' Catherine said dropping Nick off at the door.

  


'Thanks Cath.'

  
  


'No problem just give me your sauce recipe and we'll call it even.' Catherine joked.

  


'Alright.' Nick laughed shutting the door, then walking into the hospital. Sara was sitting in her hospital bed thinking of Nick and when he'll come. *I get real food, I get real food. Yippy, I'm so glad that Nick's coming over to see me. Even though this isn't really the date that we both wanted, it'll have to do.* Sara smiled and looked over at the walls brining her face back down into a frown. *The walls are still white.*

  


_'Sar you better be nice, Nick's going way over board for you.'_

  


'I know, I'll be nice.'

  


_'Going to listen to me at all this whole night?'_

  


'No.'__

  


_'That's what I thought. But that's not going to stop me from talking to you.'_

(There's no time to lose)  
There is no time to lose  
(You're the one I choose, it's alright)  
Hey, you're the one I choose,  
I only wanna be with you  
You're the one for me  
Can't you see that I  
(I won't waste your time)  
I won't waste your time  
(I sense something divine in you)  
Something divine in you  
(yes I do)  
Oooh-hoo-hoo

Nick knocked onto the door then walked into Sara's room. Her face was still bruised but not as much and it was definitely looking better. 'Sara?' She looked dazed.

'Hey Nick.' Her eyes looked over to the brown paper bag in his hand, 'Got me something?'

'Yes, and Catherine said it was good. So you better like it.' Nick came over and kissed her.

'I'm sure I will.' Nick sat back and opened the bag, reveling two plates, a bottle of apple juice, a container of spaghetti, with two cups and silver wear. 'You made me spaghetti.'

'Yeah, is that ok?' Nick looked at her.

'Know one's ever made me spaghetti.' Sara looked into Nick's eyes, stopping what they were doing and just looked at each other. Sara grabbed hold of Nick's shirt bringing him closer to her. They kissed her hands in his hair, his hands running down her back, sending shivers down Sara's spine. 

'Better eat before it gets cold.' Nick whispered into her ear.

'Mmmm.' Sara slummed back into her hospital bed. Nick handed her, her plate then sat down onto her bed with his own plate. They ate in silence, with two dopey grins across both there faces. 'So you made this?' Sara asked finishing up her plate.

'Yup, you liked it?' Nick asked taking the plates and putting them away back into the paper bag.

'Not bad.' Sara said grinning.

'I'm glad.' Nick kissed Sara, 'I'm going to call Catherine now, is that ok?' 

'Be back tomorrow and ok.' 

Nick laughed then called up Catherine. Closed up his cell phone and held Sara's hand carefully.

'I get to take these things off tomorrow.'

'That's really good, then you can drive yourself over.'

'I would but I don't exactly have my Tahoe anymore, remember the crash?'

'Oh. You could use mine. I mean until you can get a new one or whatever.'

'Ah tank you Sara.' 

'My keys are over there in the pockets of my pants.' Sara said pointing over towards the corner of the room where a desk was where a bag lay. Nick went over and opened the bag grabbing the keys. Then kissed her again, but stopped when a cough came by the door. Nick looked up and saw Catherine standing in the doorway.

'Hey kids.'

'Hi Cath.' Nick sat back down into the chair by the bed.

'How you holding up.'

'I've been better.' Sara smiled.

'Ok, well I have to get going because I have to go to work unlike you two. By Sara.' Catherine walked out of the room into her Tahoe.

'One last kiss for the road?' Nick raised his eyebrow.

Sara blushed, then kissed Nick, and Nick went on his way out to Catherine's Tahoe. He shut the door, to the truck.

'Have a good time?'

'You have no idea.' Nick rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

  
  


So let it whip  
(let's whip it baby)  
Child  
(let's whip it right)  
Get a grip  
(let's whip it baby, whip it all night)  
Well, what's your trip  
(oh no)  
Child  
C'mon let it whip  
(C'mon whip)  
(C'mon whip)  
  
So let it whip  
(let's whip it baby)  
Child  
{fade}  



	9. Party Hardy

A/N :: Don't worry WhisperingWinds it's coming *grins evilly* 

  
  
  


Wensday Morning . . .

  
  


Sara was sitting in her hospital bed dressed in real clothes and waiting for Nick to come to pick her up. Nick came by everyday in the hospital to see her, and got a couple of days to stay at home with Sara until she got comfortable. Just then Nick came into the room with a smile on his face.

  


'Ready to leave Sidle?'

  


'I was ready to leave when I first came here.' Sara smiled back at him.

  


'I thought you going to say something like that.' Nick kissed her, 'The nurse is coming in and will be giving you a wheel chair to the Tahoe.'

  


'OK.' Nick sat next to her and waited for the nurse to come in.

  


'Here you go Mr. Stokes, are you going to push her out or should I get someone?'

  


'That's ok, I'll push her out.' The nurse nodded then left the room.

  


'Nick how are you going to get-' Nick picked Sara up in mid sentence and sat her back down into the wheelchair.

  


'Like that.' Nick winked then wheeled her out to Sara's Tahoe and drove her to his apartment. 'The doctor said that you can have crutches in a couple of days, but to stay off of it as much as possible.'

  


'OK. Is Grissom and everyone coming over later?' 

  


'Yeah there all coming over a couple of hours before shift starts.'

  


'OK.' Nick carried Sara into his small house and put her down onto the couch, then sat down next to her raising her leg on the coffee table.

  


'What do you want to do?'

  


'We could watch a movie, I could cook you something, take nap. Whatever you want.'

  


'How about a movie?' 

  


'OK.' Nick got up and looked at his DVD's that were on the bottom three shelves causing him to bend down and called off the movie titles. 'Let's see, ummm all the Disney movies, Moulin Rouge, The Goonies, all of the Star War movies . . .' Sara wasn't really listening more looking at his ass in front of her face.

  


'Yeah sure.'

  


'OK Star Wars Episode II it is then.' Nick popped in the DVD and sat back down on the couch. Sara yawned putting her head onto Nick's shoulder causing hr to fall alseep. Within minutes Nick was also alseep.

Nick woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing twenty times in a row. He then glanced down at his watch which said 4:00. 'Shit.' Nick carefully got up not wanting to wake up Sara, then answering the door rubbing his eyes.

  


'Hey Nick what took you so long?' Greg asked as they all entered the living room to see Sara sleeping on the couch with credits of Star Wars.

  


'Watching a movie.' Nick said slightly blushing.

  


'Of coarse Nicky.' Catherine said patting him on the back then making her way into the kitchen.

  


'We brought over some cheese Pizza so we can eat, if you get Sara up.' Warrick told him.

  


'Alright.' Nick went ver to Sara and gently blew into her ear, making Sara move a little bit.

  


'Mrrph. What do you want Nick? I'm sleeping.' Sara opened one eye then rested her head back down.

  


'Everyone's here and waiting for you to come and grace us with your presences.' Nick smiled to her. 

  


'Never knew that I was that important.' Sara said trying to clam her frizz down from her hair. 

  


'You look fine.' Nick kissed her forehead then went into the kitchen and everyone came out into the living room with a pizza box and beer.

  
  


'Hey Sar, how's it going?' Warrick asked sitting down onto the floor.

  


'I've been better.' Sara grabbed the plate that Nick held out in front of her and took it then took a beer. Nick sat next to Sara on the couch having small glances to one another.

  


'So you guys in any good cases?' Sara asked taking a bite of her pizza.

  


'Only one.' Grissom said not making eye contact.

  


'What's that?' 

  


'The car accident that you and Nick were in, well that was an accident. It was intentionally, someone is coming after you Sara. There was a note left at the scene and everything.' Grissom said still not looking at her.

  


'Oh, have any leads yet?' Sara asked with no emotion taking a swing at her beer.

  


'No, we have lots of hair fibers and skid marks and paint from where the car hit.' Catherine told her.

  


'Oh.' Sara finished off her beer rather quickly going for another one when Warrick stood up.

  


'We have to get going for shift if we want to be there on time.' Sara nodded and received a hug from everyone leaving her on the couch. Nick walked to the door then shut it and watched everyone leave, then walking back to couch to find Sara sitting in the same spot that he left her in only with tears running down her face. HE wanted nothing more then to just make everything go away and to see her laugh. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Nick cradled Sara in his arms and he cried even more.

  


'It's going to be OK. Brass has a police car outside the house that will be here 24/7. Everything's going to be OK.' Nick told her.

  


'I didn't do anything.' Sara said resting her head onto Nick's shoulder.

  


'I know you didn't sweetie. Come on lets get you to bed now.' Nick picked Sara up and put her into his bed putting the red covers over her in the king size bed. Nick went to the door to leave.

  


'Your not leaveing me alone, in here are you?' Sara asked, and Nick saw tears forming into her eyes again.

  
  


'Never.' Nick shut the door and turned the lights off, then made his way to the bed and went under too. Sara made her way over to him and put her head onto his chest and lied there. He was surprised at first by her actions but not unwelcomed and ran his fingers threw her hair.

  


'When do you go back to work?'

  


'Maybe sometime late next week. But there's no date set up.'

  


'I don't want you to leave until it's save.' 

  


'I won't even when it is.' Nick kissed her forehead then drifted off to sleep.


	10. Clowns

A/N OK last chapter the whole thing did not load so I had to rewrite the end of the chapter and it's totally different. So if you haven't read the newest last chapter read that first then read this. OK here's chapter 10. Also the song is Clowns by Tatu.

  


Nick woke up and Sara was rolling around in her sleep, then she started screaming and accidently hit Nick in the leg with her cast. She sta up in the bed and started crying. Nick held her and started talking, 'Sara shhh, it's alright. Nothings going to hurt you.'

  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?  
  
All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea

  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  


'He's coming after me, I almost saw his face that time.' Sara cried in his shoulder.

  


'This time? How long has this been happening for?'

  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you  
  
Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  


'Ever since the lab blew up, I've been seeing him. I don't want to see him again.' She cried even harder, 'I was OK in the hospital, but now it just started again.'

  


Nick rubbed her back and let her cry, 'You want to tell me what you saw just now?'

  


'He came into your house while you were at work and I was here sleeping by myself then he came in. Woke me up and started to . . . to'

  


*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now  
  
Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?  
  
Can you see?  
Can you see?  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  


'It's ok, he's not going to come after you. I'm not going to let him.' They sat there for a while not speaking, only an occasional hiccup from Sara. 'You want to try to sleep again.' Sara shook her head no, 'I'll be right here and if anything happens that you don't like you just wake me up, or if you start moving a lot I'll wake you. OK?'

  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share  
  
See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  


'You promise that you will?'

  


'Yes.' Nick whipped away the tears flowing from her eyes.

  
  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear  
  
All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*


	11. Cold Pizza

Sara woke up and felt Nick's arms around her like a protective blanket from the world. Nick was already up and was watching her, making sure that she was OK. Sara fluttered her eyes open and snuggled closer to Nick.

  


'Morning.' Nick ran his fingers threw her hair.

  


'Mmm.' 

  


'Sleep better?'

  


'Much better.' Sara kissed him.

  


'Want some breakfast?'

  


'Sure, what do you have?'

  


'Cold pizza, beer and water. I have to go to the store to get some groceries.' Nick told her looking at her.

  


'Pizza's fine for now.' She kissed him again. 'Just don't make it for dinner.'

  


'OK.' Nick laughed, 'Stay here I'll bring in you some food.' Nick got up from Sara's grasp and went into the kitchen. Sara sat up in Nick's bed and had the cover's over her, her back leaning against the wall.

  


_'Sara I have to tell you something, you might not be pleased with me though.'_

  


'What River?' Sara thought back.

  


_'I'm pregnant. Clay's the father.' _

  


'OK first of all how the hell are you pregnant and I'm not? And who the hell is Clay?'

  


_'Clay is Nick's conscious, duh. And what do you usually do that makes people, pregnant? Sex, that's what I did. Dam you don't know what your missing.'_

  


'Does Clay know yet?'

  


_'Yes, he want's a girl and so do I. This is so exciting!'_

  


'Ummmm when did this happen?'

  


_'Last night while you and Nick were sleeping.'_

  


'Great even my conscious gets more action then I do.' Sara hung her head in shame and Nick walked in with a tray of pizza and two glasses of water.

  


'Anything wrong?' Nick sat down next to her and left the tray on the floor.

  


'No, every things fine.' Sara smiled, 'Think we could go to my place so I could up a few things later?' Nick handed her a plate.

  


'Sure, we can go after we get some food from the store.' They finished up there pizza and Nick got Sara into her Tahoe and drove off to the store.


	12. Pictures

They went threw the store and picked up lots of salad, fish, crackers and drinks galore. They went into Sara's apartment. Sara turned on the light, then turned to Nick, 'Don't mind the mess, haven't had much time to clean.' Sara went into her room and grabbed a small duffle bag and put some clothes into it and zipped it shut. She made her way back to the living room where Nick was sitting on her couch.

  


'Ready to go?' Nick kissed her.

  


'Yeah, there's a duffle bag in my room could you grab it for me?'

  


Nick nodded and came out with the bag. They went down the elevator back down to the Tahoe where there was a note with "Sara" written on it in old English hand writing. She took the note and opened it with shaking hands. Nick put the bag into the back of the Tahoe and saw her. He rushed over to her.

  


'You want me to read it to you?' Sara nodded and handed Nick the letter.

  


Sara,

  


Living with someone else now are you? To scared to find me? Don't worry I would never hurt you, only kill you. Figured out who I am yet? Check your email and you'll find something that might be useful.

  


Love ZW

  


Nick looked over at Sara and held her. 'We should give this letter to Gris, and then check your email at the lab and have them trace the email. OK?' Sara nodded and hung onto her tears making them not fall. 'You ready?'

  


'Yeah,' Nick helped her into the Tahoe then drove to the lab. Nick speeded his way to the lab holding Sara's hand squeezing it every so often for comfort. Sara's was biting down onto her bottom lip, holding her back from crying, or screaming. They reached the lab and went into Grissom's office, he was sitting behind his desk with papers in front of him.

  


'Nick, Sara what brings you two here? I told you that you didn't have to work for a while.' Grissom said taking off his glasses and looking at them.

  


'He left a note on Sara's Tahoe today while we were getting some stuff from her apartment.' Nick explained.

  


'You have the letter?' Nick handed him the letter in the envelope. 'Just you two touched it.' 

  


'Yes, and it said of Sara to check her email to find something that would be useful.' 

  


'OK give this to Greg and then go check the email, print out a copy and then leave it open so that we can trace it.' Nick nodded and they left Grissom's office to give the letter to Greg.

  


'Hey what are you two doing here?' Greg asked taking his head phones off.

  


'Run this and rule out mine and Sara's prints and page Grissom when your done.' Nick and Sara left making there way other to the computer. Sara signed into her email account on yahoo. Whit only one message witch it was sent from herself.

  


'Got into my email account too.' Sara said opening up the letter and finding pictures. There was pictures of Sara at work, Sara sleeping at her house, Sara driving, Sara and Nick in the car accident surrounded by the paramedics, Sara in the hospital, Sara kissing Nick, Sara making out with Nick, Sara sleeping in Nick's bed with Nick's arm around her. At the bottom it was signed ZW.

  


'How did he-' Started talking angry that someone took pictures of her, and him for that matter.

  


'He's following me around.' Sara sank back down into her chair when another email came. She opened it and it was too from herself. There was a picture of a man in all black not showing his face, only pale white skin, black clothing and piercing green eyes staring back at her. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' Sara got her crutches and turned to the trash can and puked up her breakfast. 'That is disgusting.' She fell down onto the ground and leaned back onto the wall, and couldn't stop her tears this time.

  


'Yeah, that guy is creepy.' Nick held came down from his chair and held her.

  


'No I'm talking about my puke, it's disgusting.' She laughed whipping her tears with her sleeve, 'But that guy, that guy is the same one from my dreams.' She said pointing at the screen. Nick turned the computer screen off so she wouldn't have to look at it.

  


'Come on were leaving now.' Nick picked Sara back up onto her feet (or foot rather) and gave her, her crutches. Nick picked up his cell phone and called Grissom, 'Gris *pause* Yeah alright I'm going home with her now. Call me if you find anything.' Nick hung his phone up and went back to the Tahoe and drove to the toy store.

  


'I thought we were going back to your house.' Sara said confused. 

  


'I'm getting you a stuffed animal, come on.' Nick got out of the car and helped Sara put. They went threw the stuffed animals and Nick picked out the perfect animal. Nick grabbed a brown teddy bear with blue eyes and a blue bow tie around it's neck. It was the perfect size, not to big that it got in the way but not to small so that you couldn't cuddle with it. Nick payed for it then gave it to her. 'Here, I want you to have this.'

  


Sara took the stuffed animal in the car and put it onto her lap, 'You didn't have to buy him for me.'

  
  
  


'Yes I do. You need something to hold when I'm not going to be at your side when I'm taking a shower or something. I did tell you that I would always be with you.' Sara wrapped her arms around him.

  


'Thank you.' Sara sat back down in the seat holding the bear, and Nick drove back to his house.

  


Nick took Sara's duffle bag from the back and dropped it in his room. Sara was sitting on the couch with the bear hugging him.

'Think I could get some of that?' Nick asked sitting down besides her.

  


Sara put the bear on the other side of her, then kissed Nick.. Nick cupped her face with his hands as there tongues played a sensational dance. Then Nick's cell phone went off. 'Dam.' Nick picked up the phone, 'Stokes. *pause* shit *pause* alright *pause* when? *pause* ok I'll tell her, bye.' Nick hung up his phone then ran his fingers threw his hair.

  


'What's wrong?' Sara asked confused.

  


'The guys name is Zack White. Grissom thinks that he's going to be coming over here so Brass will be having about a dozen officers around the house until his guy is found.'

  


Sara bit down on her bottom lip, 'There goes our privacy.'

  


'You never had any with his guy following you around anyways Sara. But these people are here to keep him away remember that.' Nick held her close.

  


'I will. But what if-' Nick kissed her before she could say anymore.

  


'He won't.' Nick felt her relax in his arms.

  
  
  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  


So what did you think so far?


	13. Is This For Real?

A week went bye so far and Nick and Sara have been in Nick's apartment leaving occasionally with the police following closely behind but that's about it. Other wise they have been inside the house. There has been no more "talks" from Zack White or any leads about his where about's but that still did not stop Sara from having her dreams. Nick was there for her when she did though never leaving her side, letting her cry and hold her. And then there were times when they would watch TV play board games, have fun types of things. 

  


But now Sara was watching Nick cooking two cheese omelettes. Nick placed the two omelettes and silverware onto the table and sta down besides her.

  


'Do you think that they'll get him soon?' Sara asked him.

  


'I hope they will, don't think about him Sara. Don't cause anymore pain for yourself.' Nick kissed her forehead then continued to eat. Sara too went back to her omelette, both finishing then going to the couch and turned on the TV. They turned to the discovery channel and watched it for a while. Sara's cast leg was up on the coffee table being elevated like it should be, while cuddling close to Nick with her head on his shoulder while his arms around her small frame. 

  


*Nick really has been taking care of me, I owe him so much that I don't know who to repay him. He's feed me, let me live with him, let me sleep in his arms, tell him about my dreams, AND then he understands. I think I'm falling in love with him.* Sara thought then closed her eyes not caring about the TV anymore.

  


*She's so beautiful when she's sleeping peacefully. But even when she does sleep peacefully she'll start swarming all around and start mumbling like someone's chasing after her. When she doesn't wake up from her dreams all I can ever do is hold her, I feel so helpless around her when she's goes like that. Never knowing what I can do for her except to hold her and that's what she just needs sometime's, she's been alone for two long and now someone's after her and that's is something that she or no one needs. I think that I'm falling in love with Sara* Nick watches as Sara closes her eyes, and her breathing settles down. He pick's her up putting her into his room, putting her under the covers with the teddy bear that she named Jay. Nick then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

  


Sara saw a figure in black over, then bending it's self down onto her. *It's just a dream and Nick will wake me up. There is no way that Zack White could have gotten into the house.* Zack White took off his black cloak revealing a pair of black jeans and a black wife beater, making his white skin even more white and his green eyes stand out. He smashed his lips onto hers forcing his tongue inside of her mouth. *This would be a good time to wake up now.* She pushed him off of her and heard the shower running, then a laugh coming from Zack White.

  


'Sara Sidle we finally meet, and let me tell you that you taste as good as you look.' Zack got back up and was hovering over Sara. *OK maybe this isn't a dream*

  
  



	14. Burned Mac N' Cheese

Sara's POV

  


I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth. So instead I bite his hand. 'Gross you nasty little son of a bitch!' Zack screamed into my ear.

  


'Nick!' I screamed then had a towel forced into my mouth and I felt like it was shocking me. Zack took my hands and tied the, behind me with a rope. But he wasn't going to win, I swarmed around getting my one hand loose then taking the rag from my mouth. I screamed again towards the shut door, 'NICK!' Zack took his hands and threw me down face down onto the bed, then turned me over.

  


Nick In the Shower

  


I just got into the shower no more then ten minutes when I thought I heard Sara scream. 'Nick!' I thought maybe I was hearing things, but I should go and check on her just in case. So I get out of the shower and put on a T-Shirt and a pair of sweats. Then I open the door and her it again, 'NICK!' This time it's not me it's Sara. I run into the bedroom and see Zack White pinning Sara on my bed.

  


'Hey!' I yelled at the doorway.

  


Zack got up from on top of Sara and stood between her and me. 'Hey look pretty boy finally showed up!' His eyed widened when he said boy.

  


'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' I demanded.

  


'Do you have any idea how long it took me to figure out how the hell to get into the house? No bet you don't. So why don't you and Sara sit down on the bed together and we'll have story time.' I slowly walked over to where Sara saw sitting on the bed. I took her hand sightly squeezed her hand.

'Talk how did you get into the house? There are cops surrounding the house.' I told him.

  


'Easily I killed one of them, took there uniform and came into the house. Wasn't that hard, I'm surprised that you didn't think of that before.' Zack explained.

  


'So basically you went up to one of the officers and asked them if you could kill them.' I asked raising my eye brow.

  


'Nick don't ask stupid questions.' Sara whispered into my ear pleadingly.

  
  


'What did you tell him.' Zack asked Sara, she said nothing just stared back up at him, 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM!' Pointing a gun at her head, that he pulled from the front of his pants.

  


'That I love him!' Sara snapped at him.

  


'Yeah when haven't I heard that line.' Zack rolled his eyes. 'Now I'm going to tie the two of you up and then I'm going to call somebody to let them know where I am.' Zack smiled then took a rope and came over to Sara and was about to tie her wrists together. I started to get up but he saw me. 'Don't get up.' He pointed the gun at my temple, I sat back down and nodded. Zack tied my wrists together behind my back then left us together in the room. That's when I saw Sara crying.

  


'Shhhh baby.'I said to her, 'Come here.' I told her, then she put her head onto my lap.

  


'He tied them to tight and is ready to kill us Nick.'

  


_'Yo Nick, take the gun from behind your bed on the wall.'_

  


'OK, but how do I get my hands untied?' I thought back.

  


_'Have Sara untie your ropes with her teeth then you undo hers.' _

  


'Are you sure that this will work?'

  


_'Only if you work fast enough.'_

  


'OK.' I sighed.

  


'Ok what Nicky?' Sara looked up at me.

  


I whispered into her ear, 'I have a gun on the side of the bed and if you untie my hands I can get us out of here.'

  


'How am I suppose to do that?' 

  


'Bite it.'

  


'OK.' Sara lifted her head back up and looked at me, 'Your going to have to lay down on your stomach if you want me to.' I nodded and lay down face down on my bed.

  


'You only need to undo one hand.' I told her.

  


'OK.' 

  
  


Sara's POV

  
  


'Dam I'm going to have to put my face right by his ass great.' I sighed then bent down and started to bite and one of the ropes.

  


'_Hun what the hell is wrong with having Nick's ass in your face? I sure can't think of any.'_

  


'OK River, next time help me when you can help me, not now when I'm kind of busy.' I thought back.

  


_'Fine but don't complain.'_

  


I continued to bite down onto Nick's rope and got about half of it done when I heard foot steps coming towards the door. I sat up and Nick rolled over but couldn't sit back up.

  


'Make out with me.' Nick said quietly.

  


'What?'

  


'Just for two seconds.' 

  


'Fine.' I heard Zack twist the door handle, then bent over onto Nick and started kissing him. I put my tongue into Nick's and he the same with me and a low groan escaped from him. Then a laughing from Zack. I looked up at him and looked him straight in the eye.

  


'You two can't keep your hands off each other. But Sara why won't you kiss me?' He said sounding slightly hurt. I didn't say anything to him just continued looking at him. 'OK and Nick hope that you don't mind but I'm going to go have some Mac N' Cheese. I'll be back and you two and continue doing what you were doing.'

  


'Why are you just leaving us here?' Nick asked.

  


'Want to see how much money I can get out of you two.' He grinned then left the room. I looked back down at Nick. 

  


'You going to turn over?' I asked him.

  


'Like having my ass in your face?' Nick laughed.

  


'Oh, yes.' I laughed then kissed him again, then got back up 'More later if we get out of here.'

  


'Yes mam! And we are getting out of here Sar.' Nick rolled back over. I started to biting at the ropes again. About 15 minutes went by and most of the rope was split, and I was tired.

  


'Nick You think that you could pul the last couple of strings? My teeth hurt.' I asked sitting back up. 

  


'I'll try it.' Nick forced his arms apart, with his veins looking like they were going to pop out of his skin. 'OK, I'm going to gt my gun and get him out of the house into Brass's guys. And you will talk to Brass on the phone while I'm out there, ok?' 

  


'How am I going to call if my hands are still tied?' Nick took the phone off of the hook and dialed Brass's cell phone, putting the phone by her ear. 

  


'There you go.' Nick kissed my forehead then carefully left the room.

  


'Brass.' I heard him say over the line.

  


'Brass it's Sara, Nick has his gun and I going to get the guy out the front door.' I said into the phone.

  


'OK when?' 

  


'Soon, if you hear any gun shots just come into the house.' I told him. 

  


'OK.' I heard the phone click off, then I let the phone drop onto the bed besides me. 

  


'Nick please be OK.' I whispered to myself.

  
  


Nick's POV

  


I snuck out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, hiding behind the wall out of site. It smelled like he burned the Mac N' Cheese. I saw his gun on the table, I went over to the table and took his gun into my other hand, putting the safety lock off both guns. Zak turned around, 'Fucking dammit.' 

  


'Yeah, yeah it is. Now go to the front door.' Zack slammed the spoon in his hand down onto the floor and went to the front door.

  


'Now what pretty boy?'

  


'Go outside.' I told him. Zack sighed then opened the door and greeting him was over a dozen officers pointing there guns at him.

  


'Nick stay there.' Brass told me, I nodded to him still pointing the gun at him. The cops surrounded him then I took the safety off the guns then made my way back to Sara. She was sitting up in my bed. I went over to her, and kissed her, running my fingers threw her hair. She turned her head then looked at me.

  


'This would work a lot better if you untied my hands Nick.' I wrapped my hands around her and undid her ropes. Holding onto her hands and brought them in front of me. Her wrists had dried up blood and new blood rushing to the surface.

  


'I'm going to go get someone to look at your wrists.' 

  


'No, Nick just stay here with me. They'll come here.' Sara said looking at me.

  


'OK.' I put a strain of hair behind her ears.


	15. Ultimate Lindsay Lohan

The paramedics rushed into Nick's bedroom and wrapped up Sara's wrists. After a couple of hours everyone left the premises leaving the two alone. Once again they were on the couch up against each other.

_You're the kind of friend   
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
Like remember when...  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_

  


'When Zack asked what you told me, and you told him that you loved me, did you mean it?' Nick asked looking down at Sara, who's head was on his chest.

  


_You're it, You're the Ultimate,_

  


'Yes.' She looked up at Nick into his eyes, 'I love you, Nick.'

_It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy._

  


'I. . . I love you too, I always have. Just took me almost three years to realize it.' Nick took his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

  


'I don't know why it's taken me this long, it's just-' Nick started again.

  


'Nick.' She said in a stern voice.

  


'Yes?'

  


'Kiss me.' Her arms crept up around his neck drawing him closer, Sara explored his mouth memorizing every part of it. And he did the same letting a whimper come from her. 

_You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine..  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind..  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
Everything I knew why didn't I feel?_

  
  


'When do you think we should tell everyone?' Nick asked smiling.

  


'Tell everyone what?' Sara was tracing her finger in a circular pattern on his chest.

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,   
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you_

  


'That you're my girlfriend?' Nick cupped her face and kissed her again.

  


'Later, right now your mine.' Sara laughed.

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,   
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,   
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!_

  
  


The End.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  


Thank you to:: CrazyPixie, MissyJane, PetiteCat, WhisperingWinds, Nepeace, SisterBear, A Bloom, Robin222, ljae, skyler & thanks to all the anonymous reviewers 2! IF I 4got your name don't worry I love you too!


End file.
